JE126: As Clear as Crystal
is the 33rd episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis With the spell on Ash finally broken, he and his friends continue to Blackthorn City, however (as usual) they get lost again. They soon encounter Team Rocket who captures Pikachu. They get blasted away but Pikachu is severely drained. They soon meet a girl named Krystal who tells them of a lake nearby that must be kept secret. This lake has the power to recharge electric type Pokémon, such as Pikachu. What is the secret to this power and why does Krystal want to keep it under wraps? Episode Plot As Brock, Misty and two Pikachu continue their journey, a puff of smoke appears, as Ash reverts back to his human form. Ash hopes that Blackthorn City is across the next hill, but once they come there, it is not. Misty is angered, but even more once Brock tells they are lost. Ash thinks they should accept the things they are and let something come to them, so Misty yells at him. Brock calms Misty down, who liked Ash when he was a Pikachu. As they continue, Misty hoped to get some beauty sleep at the Pokémon Center, but Ash convinces her she does not need it. They meet two people (who are Team Rocket), who tell them they need to recharge Pikachu. Jessie places Pikachu in a chair and flies up with James. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, which charges a machine. James tells that it is an electricity-sucking machine and if one orders it, they get a back scratching rod. Pikachu continues using Thunderbolt, which powers the machine. With too much electricity given, the machine blows up. Pikachu is freed, while Team Rocket blasts off. However, Pikachu is exhausted. A woman comes to see what happened, so Brock tries to flirt with her, but ended up being pulled by Misty. They know Pikachu is too exhausted, so the woman proposes something. She tells everything they will see must not be told, which the heroes promise to. As they go, they notice some Electric Pokémon, which go in the same path as they do. They came to a beautiful lake and notice Electric Pokémon bathing. The woman explains these Pokémon have been worn out and are bathing to restore their energy. Ash places Pikachu in the lake, making the latter feel better. The woman explains this lake contains a secret and shows it to them. They use a boat to go at the center of the lake. The woman shows them a small shrine at the bottom, with a glowing gem: the Legendary Crystal. The Electric Pokémon come to rest here. A legend says a temple was built here, but rain caused it to slide down at the bottom of the lake. Team Rocket overhear them and plan on stealing the crystal for their own needs. The heroes see this needs to be kept a secret. Team Rocket swim in their Tentacruel and snatch the crystal. As Team Rocket grabbed it, the crystal's light fades. The heroes noticed that, while Jessie and James emerge from the water. Team Rocket fly away, but the Electric Pokémon go after them. The Electric Pokémon, including Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, but Team Rocket use another electricity sucking machine. Meowth tells if ordered, one would get an Ursaring carving with the machine. The Electric Pokémon continue using their electricity, but a roar is heard. Suddenly, thunder cracks, as Zapdos appears. Team Rocket thinks they would be out of their debt if they caught Zapdos. Zapdos' electric attack is being sucked into the machine. Zapdos gives a lot of power, causing Team Rocket to blast off after absorbing too much power. Zapdos is weakened and falls down. Krystal admits that she wanted to keep Zapdos as a true secret. The heroes see the crystal needs to be retrieved for Zapdos to be healed. The heroes search and Pikachu storms off, as he is drawn to the power. Team Rocket got badly injured, but still retrieved the crystal. They see their enemies come, so Jessie sends Arbok and James with Victreebel, the latter gnawing James. Arbok uses Poison Sting, but Pikachu dodges and retaliates with Quick Attack. Victreebel uses Razor Leaf, but Pikachu defeats it with the same attack. Jessie throws a phony Wobbuffet, which distracts the heroes. Team Rocket flies off, so Ash sends Bayleef, whose Vine Whip takes the crystal back. Victreebel uses the same attack as well to get the crystal, while Arbok uses Poison Sting on Bayleef. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, overpowering Arbok's attack, blowing the balloon up and making Team Rocket blast off. Ash manages to catch the crystal, but falls down. Fortunately, Bayleef's Vine Whip wraps Ash and the crystal, saving them. Later, Ash places the crystal onto the shrine. However, the crystal does not shine as it is supposed to. Pikachu and the Electric Pokémon swim and dive to the crystal, then electrocute it to power it up. The crystal is recharged, so the heroes place Zapdos into the water. Once they did, the crystal lost its power, while Zapdos falls down. The Electric Pokémon use their power to boost the crystal, which sends the power to Zapdos. Zapdos wakes up and is healed, then flies out of the lake. Zapdos lends its electricity to the crystal, restoring it back. The Electric Pokémon are happy the crystal is recharged. Krystal is pleased, while the heroes promise not to tell anyone what happened or was seen here. Before going, Brock flirts with her, but gets pulled off by Misty. The heroes wave goodbye to Krystal. Meanwhile, Team Rocket are hanging on a cliff as Zapdos passes by and electrocutes them. Debuts Character Krystal Trivia *Team Rocket broke the fourth wall in this episode. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Kingdra. Gallery Ash, the Electric Pokémon JE126 2.jpg Ash is a human again JE126 3.jpg Misty yells at Ash JE126 4.jpg Team Rocket presents the backscratcher JE126 5.jpg Brock tries to charm Krystal JE126 6.jpg Pikachu gets healed JE126 7.jpg The glowing crystal and the shrine JE126 8.jpg Jessie's new dress JE126 9.jpg Team Rocket's Tentacruel takes the crystal JE126 10.jpg Zapdos appears JE126 11.jpg The heroes receive a phony Wobbuffet JE126 12.jpg Victreebel and Bayleef pull the crystal JE126 13.jpg Ash is about to fall down JE126 14.jpg Bayleef saves Ash JE126 15.jpg The Electric Pokémon charge the crystal JE126 16.jpg The crystal lends its power to Zapdos JE126 17.jpg Zapdos is renewed }} Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes animated by Hiroshi Sakai Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes